Memories
by TheTryHard8
Summary: A heroine sacrificed herself to save the world. She had friends, but their memories were wiped to protect them. One lone sorcerer was allowed to remember as a safeguard in case something goes wrong. That was 20 years ago. Now the seal has broken and the entity it was holding is missing, but there's more pressing matters. How will she adjust and who was the kidnapper of the team?
1. The Beginning

**Cover picture belongs to destianna at Deviantart.**

Sky's POV

Well, here I am. Tied up in a chair with the rest of my friends except Seto. Odd… He must have been with her somewhere when we were ambushed. So I guess I'm waiting to be rescued? I just hope they can find us. I'm hoping for a sorcerer and someone I just met to save me. This could either be the best rescue ever, or it could end horribly with everyone dying. A door opens, and by the sound of the voice, it's not a rescue team.

He points a spotlight towards me but remains in the shadows. "Where is it," he asks in a deep voice. I assumed it was a he a long time ago.

"This is what, ten times now within the last two hours that you have asked the same question and I have replied: 'What's 'it'?" I have a watch so I know all, obviously.

"You know, the thing?"

"Um… still nothing. Hey, guys," I look to either side of me, "do you have any idea what he's talking about?" I'm answered by either 'no' or a simple headshake. "See? Just as I said. We have no idea what you're talking about. So, can we leave now?"

"Um… Well… uh... " He seems rather flustered. "No! I can tell you're hiding something and there's still one more of you out there. So, until I get absolute confirmation from all of you, you are staying right there!" He walks out, slams the door, and locks it.

Sadly, we couldn't escape. Jason's suit must have been taken when we got here and Jerome was tied in a way where he couldn't break the rope with his teeth or claws. The rest of us were in the same way. Anything that could help us escape was either gone or we were positioned in a way that made whatever it was unusable. How did we get here? Oh yeah… It wasn't that long ago, three days on the outside, when this started.

It had been a rather uneventful day, actually. The squid fights had been practically nonexistent for almost two weeks, which was rather odd. Because of that, me and the rest of the team had decided to stay at HQ and revamp it. Although we each have a home, you have to make your second one look nice too, right? Currently, we were working on our individual rooms. I was thinking aloud and muttering to myself subconsciously when it happened.

"Maybe it should go here?... No, no, no, definitely here. Perfect! Now what about- What the heck was that?!"

I heard a rather ominous crash/boom/bang (I don't know, it's hard to explain, maybe a vrwoosh?) from outside. I ran out into the hallway and looked around. Everyone had done the same thing I had. I did a quick headcount which was super easy since all of our rooms were on the second floor.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked as I looked for any missing people or injuries. There seemed to be none as my friends replied with 'fine', 'all good', or some other reply letting me know they were okay. "Then what was that?"

Ty looked towards the balcony. "Maybe it came from somewhere else…"

We all shared a look of terror and feared the worst as we made a mad dash towards the second floor balcony exit. Tons of thoughts went through my head. Is the city okay? Did anyone die? Was it a volcano? A storm? A tsunami? Is the farmland okay? Did it start a fire? A million other questions occurred but they abruptly stopped when I reached the end of the balcony and saw a beam of blue light coming from the spruce forest in the North about 100-150 blocks away. Thank Notch the city is 150 blocks South of us. However, whatever it was, it was close, really close.

Everyone else had stopped like I did and just gaped at what we saw.

"H-hey Seto?" I was the first to speak after what seemed like forever.

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"I have no idea."

We never stopped looking at it. It seemed beautiful yet powerful all at the same time.

"Should we go check it out?"

"Probably."

I turned away and was followed by Seto, then Ty, then Jason, and so on until we had gathered in the upstairs hallway.

"We should probably get some weapons, armor, supplies, and other stuff, so let's do that and meet at the north wall of HQ."

We went into our separate rooms. I grabbed enchanted butter armor, two enchanted butter swords, several butter apples, and various potions. Jerome, Mitch, Jason, and Ty were already at the North wall when I came out. We just stood in silence, wondering what we'll encounter. Next came Quentin, then Seto, then Ian all a few seconds after each other.

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"LET'S DO THIS!" Jerome shouted in reply. Everyone laughed a little at that and the weight that seemed to be pressing us down (or maybe just me) was lifted. We were all smiling. It kind of felt like I was in a Hunger Games mini game.

"LET'S GO!" I yelled as well, it just seemed right, and we ran towards the ominous blue beam of light, unknowing of the damage that one action would cause.

 **Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. I might post more later this week but it'll probably be more like every other week.**


	2. Dang it, Sky! You had one job!

**I only have one more chapter prewritten, so I'll go with updates every other week. To Watcher321, I want to keep a few things vague at first, it's better for setting the mood. I just felt like some unnecessary pain/comedy (paimedy?) was necessary in this chapter since stuff is about to go down. Also, the rest of the team had armor and weapons except for Seto due to powers. Finally, there's a swear word fragment in this chapter and a broken nose with blood. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Sky's POV**

We stopped running at least 50 blocks ago, which means there are _only_ about 50 more. Good Notch, this is taking forever! At least we're still jogging.

"Are...we there...yet?" I manage to sputter out. Correction, I wish we weren't jogging.

"No." Seto replies. "And that's the third time you've asked in three minutes."

I speed up to be under Seto. "Well...excuse me but maybe...if I could... _fly_...like someone else...I know…..then maybe...this...would be...easier!" Seto looks down at me as I look up at him, he flies up slightly and looks away

"Oh shi-" SMACK! I looked forward and ran face first into a tree. I lay on the ground for a moment, completely disoriented after my encounter with the roughest bark ever. The rest of the team gathers around me.

"You are an idiot."

"Come on Sky, watch where you're going."

"Dude, are you okay?"

"I think you're gonna need some ice."

I swear at least another million questions or statements are said and then Seto and Jason fly down.

"Oh my Notch, Sky! I thought you saw the tree! I didn't mean for you to get hurt! Someone sit him up!"

As whoever sits me up (honestly, I don't know. The pain just kicked in though, so now everything hurts) touches my right shoulder, the part of me that hit hardest, I yipe. Upon further inspection, Ty and Jason sat me up against the tree I hit and now they're repeating 'sorry' and backed away about six inches.

"Is okay," I literally spit out as some mouth blood mixes with the nose blood.

"Okay, step back." Seto moves the now worried Ty and Jason aside and kneels in front of me. He goes into the bag he keeps around his waist (which I swear is endless, but that's another story for another time) and pulls out two potions that I recognize as potions of healing. Then, out of a pocket of his robe, he pulls out a handkerchief which he uses to gently clean my face.

"Let me know if it hurts."

"Ow."

"I haven't touched you yet."

"Evwythin hurs!"

"Fine, let me know if anything hurts significantly more and where while I wipe off the blood.

He wipes off most of the blood as I say 'ow' every now and then. He hands me a potion, I drink it and pull up the small screen on my sunglasses (which somehow didn't break) and check my health. Full hearts, good.

"I'm at full health now but can't breathe quite right." I sound nasally. Weird.

"Oh, um… This might hurt. A lot."

Uh oh. Seto reaches for my nose and there is a loud, distinct pop and quite a bit of pain as I guess he moved it back into place. About half of the Team thought that was utterly disgusting while the other part was unphased.

"Hang on." Seto shifts his hand and concentrates for, like, two seconds as where he was touching my face glowed purple.

He stands up and helps me up.

"So I fixed your nose and mouth and stopped the bleeding. Please watch where you're going, Sky, we have somewhere to be." He points at the light that was still there.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about the whole tree thing… So, LET'S GO!"

Everyone else gives a battle cry of their own while Seto gives me that you're-such-an-idiot-but-still-my-friend smile and takes off above the trees with Jason as the rest of us run towards the light.

Just before we break into a clearing, Seto and Jason land in front of us. We all gasp rather loudly until Seto starts shushing us.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh. There's some sort of power in there, I can feel it, But the light is almost muffling it completely. So everyone, come here," we walk towards the edge of the clearing. "Do not cross this line until I deem it safe." He draws line in the grass using magic. "Stay here and don't move." He looks at me.

"What?"

"That includes you, Sky."

"Fine."

"Seriously though, whatever this is could kill us. Permanently." He walks towards the light.

Wow, I didn't think it was that serious. He could die. Forever. Suddenly I have new respect for Seto.

"Hey Seto." I call out just before he steps in. He turns around. "Good luck in there." The rest of the team say things similar to what I had said. Except for Ty, who said something like 'we believe in you, just don't die.' I send him a look and he shrugs. I turn around and smile as we wave Seto good bye.

"Thanks, guys." He waves back and disappears into the light.

 **Seto's POV**

Sky calls to wish me good luck, as does the rest of the team, except for Ty who said something about belief and not dieing. I send him a bewildered look and see everyone else do the same thing. One by one they look away after Ty shrugs. I give one final wave, send my thanks, and step in.

I'm met with a rush of energy and power as I look around to see I'm in a blue cylinder. What was grass is the blue energy all around me. In the center of the energy field is a girl with dirty blond hair that touched her shoulders and bangs of about ten years floating in a meditative position two blocks above the ground wearing jeans, a t-shirt matching the color of the energy, blue glasses (darker than the shirt but not navy), sneakers, and a black cloak that looked like it was for an adult. I move to directly in front of her. My face drops and I gape.

"Is it…" She seems to be forcing herself to concentrate. "Is it really…" Her body tenses every time I speak. "It can't be." I touch her shoulder. Her slightly glowing blue eyes flash open and she falls out of her floating position and lands with her back on the ground.

"Ow… Wait. Oh no. I have to focus."

Her eyes had stopped glowing and I pull her up.

"Katie, Katie! It's me, Seto."

She looks into my eyes.

"S-Seto? But you're older now."

"It's been twenty years. I stopped aging at twenty."

"Twenty years… What about the rest?"

"I did as you said, they don't remember at all."

"Okay…"

The energy began to swirl around us.

"Oh no, I forgot. Seto, you need to step away from me."

"Why?" I stepped away.

"Because this energy was in me, controlled, but now it's out since it's been twenty years of build up. I'm going to have to absorb it all at once."

"But that could kill you!"

"Or it would kill half of the world and poison the rest. This is my choice."

She made a quick hand movement as the energy pulled my feet out from under me and swirled around her.

 **All opinions are welcome! By the way, I don't know why but for some reason I decided to end the first few chapters in cliff hangers... Please don't kill me!**


	3. Who is That and What is Going on?

**By the way, I fixed chapter two. Go read it. As a side note, I just read Sky's tweet and TC is back! #reviveTC Also, since I take so long between updates the dates next to A/N segments are the dates I added the segment (3/11/16).**

 **Sky's POV**

It's been... I don't know actually how long it's been since Seto left.

"Jasooon!"

"Whaaat?"

"How long has it beeen?"

"About five minuuutes."

Wait, what? Five minutes? Did he say five? I stood up from the tree I was leaning on and proceeded to send a worried look towards the light. Odd, the light seems to be swirling now. Everyone else must've seen my face or had the same concerns and stood up as well.

"Hey, guys?" Ty began. "Don't you think five minutes is a little long? I mean, if it was really dangerous or a maze or something Seto would've come out to let us know. If it was safe he would've been back by now."

It swirled faster.

"Hey do you guys see that?" I started "Is it just me or is the light swirling pretty fast?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Yeah it is."

"That's rather odd."

"What the heck?"

"Dude, I see it too."

"I thought I was the only one seeing it."

I spoke again. "Oh, good. For a moment I thought I was going insane."

Jason began. "Does this mean that Seto's okay?"

I looked at him. "I hope so."

Next thing I know we're on the ground due to a shock wave or something. I stand up slowly and the others mirror me, one after the other. The light was gone and there was Seto, on the ground like his feet had been knocked out from under him. I was going to yell out but then saw a ball of light the same color as the beam. We stood silently as the ball shrank to reveal the figure of a small, floating girl. Once the light was gone she fell from her position of roughly ten blocks in the air. Seto threw his hand towards the ground beneath her to cast a magic web. He then scrambled over to the web and pulled her out, kneeling down with her in his lap checking for something, I couldn't tell. The web disappeared and I deemed it safe to cross the line and move closer, so I started at a light jog towards Seto with the team behind me.

I kneeled down to find Seto scanning her with magic and frantically checking for a pulse. The girl, however, was oddly familiar. Almost like something had happened but I'm not supposed to remember. I shook off the feeling. Seto seemed relieved now and lowered the screen.

"Hey, Seto?"

"Yeah."

I asked THE question. "Who's that?"

"Oh… ummm…"

 **Seto's Pov**

Who is she? Who is SHE? Well, Sky, she's the person who spent twenty years in a stasis to save Minecraftia. I wanted to scream that so badly. To tell everyone. But I couldn't. I promised her I wouldn't. I must ask her when she wakes up. Well, for now…

"She's an old friend."

"That's weird, she seems pretty young."

Dang it, Jason!

"Well, that's because she's ten."

"How do you know each other then?"

Not Ty too!

"It was a couple years ago when we met. Before TC, way before."

"Oh, cool, but what exactly happened two minutes ago?"

Of course, Sky, of course. Wait, Katie's breathing seems a lot more labored. I'll check her pulse again. Wh-what? Almost no pulse. My head shot up with the most worried look I've probably ever made. I got a firmer grip on her and flew at high speeds towards my house, leaving my friends in the dust.

 **A shorter chapter, but that's just how it ended up. All criticisms are welcome.**


	4. Running Out of Time

**I fixed a small grammatical error in the last paragraph (not the A/N) in the last chapter, but I couldn't find a way to make the "I'm not supposed to remember" part less ominous (4/6/16). I've got nothing for Sky's second POV. I mean, I know what I want to happen when but I don't know how to get to it. I just need small transitions because I can't say 'poof now everybody's here!' I just can't think of ANYTHING! That's why this upload is later, and also because of school/softball/robotics club (4/19/16). I thought I would've written more since my spring break started on 4/15/16 and ends on 4/24/16, oh well. By the way 420 blazin it. DON'T DO DRUGS! WHAT I SAID WAS A POPULAR MEME AND YOU SHOULDN'T DO DRUGS (4/20/16)! I really thought I'd get a lot more of this done. Oh well, school ends after the first week of June (my finals are in that week), so I can write more during summer (5/12/16)! Yay, finals in two days *cough* sarcasm *cough* (5/29/16). Wooo! First day of summer (6/4/16)!**

 **Sky's POV**

"Did he just ditch us?"

"Whoever that was must've been important enough to make him _LEAVE_ his _FRIENDS_ behind."

"Mitch, Jerome, chill. I'm sure there's a one hundred percent reasonable explanation as to why he left us… in the dust… Well, ummm… I guess we should start walking."

"Do you think he went to the HQ lab or his home lab?"

"I don't know, Ty." Really, I didn't.

Jason flew above the trees. "It looks like he's going home. Besides, I don't think the HQ lab is done yet." He came down.

"So I guess we should start going that way." The others agreed and we went at a light jog, except for a flying Jason, towards Seto's house.

 **Seto's POV**

"Come on. Hang in there." I was muttering similar phrases to her as I flew at extremely unsafe speeds. My hood fell around my shoulders some time ago and my hair was basically slicked back because of the wind. Any faster and stuff might fall out of my pockets. I looked down at her paling face. I swear she seemed heavier now. Oh well, it must be because my adrenaline's fading. I looked up and saw my house coming into view. Fast. Way too fast. Next thing I know I'm trying to stop without falling or dropping her. I wave my hand and a few roof blocks are levitated out of the way. I fly down and they go back into place. The same thing happens with the attic floor, second floor, and the first floor so that I'm in the basement. I set her on the hospital bed I keep for emergencies and hook up a few wires. One to the finger for pulse, a few in her body for basic vital signs, and a helmet I built a few weeks ago to measure power levels. I adjust system settings based on memory and waited. My hood was still off and my hair in a mess, but I didn't care. All I want is my friend to be alive. I looked at the monitor and was relieved. Heartbeat and breathing were a little fast and not to mention power levels were through the roof, but all were slowly returning to normal. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and slumped into my chair. I ran a hand through my hair, which made it even more unruly. I laughed to myself at the imagination of my appearance. I looked up at the table.

"You're gonna be fine, wake up, and let me know what to do. It's been twenty years. We've fooled the world and drugged our friends for twenty years. Heh, what're we gonna do now?"

 **Sky's POV**

Jason stopped flying some time ago and was walking with us. I saw Seto's lone house coming into view and decided to speak.

"Hey, how far away do you think we are?"

"I swear to Notch I am going to kill him!"

"Come on Jerome, chill."

"No way Mitch! Not this time!"

As I ran towards the front of our group, where Jason was, to put some distance between myself and the savage Bacca being held back by Mitch, Jason spoke.

"Sky, you have asked the same question at least _ten times_ in the last thirty minutes."

"Oh, um, well, uh… Hey, look everybody, there's Seto's house! We're almost there!"

I was met with whoops and various cheers. Also, I heard the Benja-Bacca duo speak.

"I'm good now, thanks."

"No problem, dude. I just don't want an all out war. I mean, we're all aggravated and tired, so let's not have a fight to the death now, okay?"

"Sure."

"Save it for the Hunger Games."

"Will do." Jerome cracked his knuckles and smiled, obviously looking forward to the next match as Mitch seemed surprised he actually sedated Jerome.

I proceeded to let out a small sigh of relief. I won't die to the hands of a savage Bacca today!

We walked on towards Seto's house, curious as to what he had in store.

 **Seto's POV**

 _Beep...pew...Beep...pew...Beep...pew_

I had gotten out of the chair and moved to a nearby lab table some time ago.

 _Beep...pew...Beep...pew...Beep...pew_

I had my back turned away from the bed and was messing with some potion ingredients, seeing if I could extend regen time.

 _Beep...pew...Beep...pew...Beep...pew_

My ears were strained, trying to listen for the slightest change in the soft hums and beeps coming from the machine, and there it was.

 _Beep Pow Beep Pow Beep Pow_

Heart rate and brain activity spiked. I whipped around and dropped the ingredients, knowing I'll clean it later. Breathing also seemed faster. And then I saw it. She was aging before me. Months became seconds as my long lost friend's body grew. I whipped out a hand and sent some purple wisps that cut the clothes along the seams and took off the shoes, socks, and glasses. Not having a blanket nearby and being too distracted to summon, I threw my cloak over her. I slumped back down into my chair, not just magically but emotionally exhausted, which is really not good. At least my power's basically tapped or there would be all sorts of things flying around me, making images of my emotions. I really don't feel like cleaning up broken glass right now. Okay, Seto, time to focus. What caused her to age, which she still is. I look up and see that she's probably fifteen by now. I begin to softly talk to myself, to voice my thoughts. It's better than listening to the erratic noises of the machines.

"Okay, so, she hasn't aged for ten years. She's been in a stasis. That must've caused a temporal anomaly, her body being the anomaly. That's it!" I stand. "Her body has to get caught up with the rest of the world. So, if she's been gone for ten years, and I stopped aging around twenty, then she should hopefully stop soon."

I glance over to the bed and see that she's about eighteen and slowing in aging. I step out of the hospital room and sprint upstairs to grab some clothes. I grab an Advanced Sorcerer uniform from my old school and go back down. I lay it over a chair and summon a piece of paper and a pencil. I proceed to write.

 _Katie,_

 _Due to your body not aging normally like mine, I believe that your rapid aging is caused by a temporal anomaly. That anomaly being you. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that your body needs to catch up with time. Don't be alarmed. I have left some clothes for you to temporarily wear. I have also stepped out of the hospital room to respect your privacy. Once you wake up and dress, you can find me upstairs in the living room._

 _-Seto_

"That should be good."

I then stay true to my word and go to the living room. I sit on the couch and think for about five minutes until my door is beaten on and my name being yelled from outside.


	5. Dodging Responsibility with Seto

**I guess I felt the sudden urge to write. Go me (6/13/16)!**

 **Sky's POV**

I raise both fists up to the door and slam on it as hard as possible.

BAM BAM BAM "SETO!" BAM BAM BAM "WE NEED YOU!" BAM BAM BAM

The door is then opened and I narrowly miss punching Seto in the face. He didn't even flinch.

"Hey, Seto, we were just wondering…"

I stop because I finally looked Seto in the eye. I guess everyone else did too because various echos of 'wow' or 'dude' resounded at the level of a whisper.

"Um… Are you okay?"

Now that I looked he seemed to be heavily leaning on the door frame. His eyelids drooped low over his eyes and he looked like he was basically falling asleep.

"Hey guys. I-I'm fine…"

And then he fell right on top of me. I caught him, but struggled to hold him since all his weight was dumped onto me all at once. By no means was he heavy. I mean, Seto is a small guy. Although he's tall, the second tallest of us with Jerome the tallest, he's skinny, the skinniest of all of us, and can seem frail if he hides in his robes just right, robes that can basically envelop him, robes that he wasn't wearing which was odd… But still I was shocked and unprepared, so I'm not weak, I was just caught off guard, and don't underestimate Seto! I've never seen him use all of his power, but the (what he called) 'fragments' that I have seen are just wow. In that small body is a mass of power that is just...uh...there are no words to describe it so...uh...He's awes-formid-magnif-tonishing-timidating-midable-impress-wow-nificent-onderful! Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.

"Uh… A-uh-a little help here, guys?"

The others seemed just as shocked as I was, but that didn't stop them from jumping in when I needed them. Mitch and Jerome each grabbed a leg, Quentin and Ian an arm each, Jason the head, and Ty and I (hey, that rhymed!) supported his midsection. We then laid him down on the couch. We were all worried, and our faces showed it. Seto seemed smaller than usual, frail like I said. His skin was clammy and cold, his clothes and belt wrinkled and crooked. Even his hair was thrown out of place. It stuck up everywhere and the band was barely on his head. And where the heck was his cloak? He never takes it off, even when it's hot.

"Oh! Shoot…"

I went over to one of the side tables and opened the drawer.

"Hey, uh, Sky?"

"Yeah, Ty?"

"What are you doing?"

I shut the drawer after pulling out a pencil and paper.

"Looking for this."

I wave the objects in my hands and then proceed to write. I then hand off the finished piece to the person closest to me, which was Mitch and he reads it aloud.

"Seto, we think your powers are awes-formid-magnif-tonishing-timidating-midable-impress-wow-nificent-onderful! From, Sky."

"Well, put your names on there. Don't you want him to have something nice for when he wakes up?"

The guys glance at each other and then Mitch motions for the pencil, which I hand him.

"I can agree with this description." He writes his name. The others seem to be in agreement and sign their names. I take the paper back, fold it in half, and write 'To Seto' on it in my fanciest handwriting. I then set the paper on the coffee table and put the pencil back. I look back at Seto and see him to be uncomfortable. I grab one of the pillows that we had moved and put it under his head. He also seems to be shivering

"Hey, Ty, can you grab a blanket?"

"On it."

Ty lightly jogs over to the closest closet and pulls out a blanket. He then lightly jogs back over and helps me lay it over him. Considering Seto's living room is set for eight people, there're only four chairs left since he took the couch. Mitch, Jerome, Quentin, and Ian had grabbed the chairs, so Jason, Ty, and myself were left with an actually really clean and fluffy purple carpet.

"Oh man, I hope he's going to be okay."

I sink to the floor as I spoke.

"He has to be."

Ty came down too.

"Yeah, it's hard to permanently kill anyone, especially a sorcerer."

I look up at Jason.

"What if he's not dead. What if he's just gone."

Jason sits down as I speak and took off his helmet, which he sat next to him. The others lower their heads as the gravity of this situation finally weighs down on us. Wow, I can still be punny when one of my friends is sick. Not sure if I'm heartless or master of puns. Oh, that's right, One of my friends is sick. So, we sat in silence, each with his own thoughts. Well, we were until there were footsteps coming up the stairs.

 **Katie's POV**

I slowly open my eyes as they adjust to the new light levels. I sit up and see that I'm not in the energy field anymore. Actually, I'm in some sort of hospital room. I feel a cloth fall from my chest and try to grab it to pull it back up but miss. Strange, my coordination seems to be off. I also notice something even stranger. Am I taller? My hands are bigger!

"What the… What?"

I look down at myself and realize that the, what I now see as a cloak, was there for a reason. I grab it quickly and cover my self. Also, is the room really blurry? I squint but that barely does anything. I get off of the bed and almost fall.

"I'm… I'm taller! But how?"

I take a quick glance around the room and see a small table with clothes and a note on top. I slowly walk over and pick up the note.

 _Katie,_

 _Due to your body not aging normally like mine, I believe that your rapid aging is caused by a temporal anomaly. That anomaly being you. Therefore, I have come to the conclusion that your body needs to catch up with time. Don't be alarmed. I have left some clothes for you to temporarily wear. I have also stepped out of the hospital room to respect your privacy. Once you wake up and dress, you can find me upstairs in the living room._

 _-Seto_

I slowly set down the note. Oddly enough, this made some sense. If my body became a temporal anomaly, then it would have to catch up with time, right? Oh well, I guess I should get dressed and find Seto. We have a lot to discuss. I drop the cloak I was holding around me and pick up the clothes on the table. Hey, this is an Advanced Sorcerer uniform from _Magicae et Praecantatio Schola_ , I'd recognize it anywhere. I guess he trained himself after we had… Oh well, I should probably put it on.

The robes themselves are very similar to the robes I saw him in earlier. In fact, the cloak I woke up in looks like it's part of the Graduated Sorcerer uniform, which is what Seto was wearing. The Advanced Sorcerer uniform is still in Seto's colors, purple, black, red, and white. Actually, it's very similar to the Graduated Sorcerer uniform, just less extravagant. The colored areas were smaller and there were less pockets on the belt. Some of the clothes that are longer on the Graduated Sorcerer uniform are shorter. Also, a few of the colors were a different one, like the red on the chest is black.

I notice that the uniform itself is a little big on me, but not by much. I then clip on the Advanced Sorcerer cloak and grab the other cloak as I try to find my way to the stairs. My entire world is blurry, so not fun when I run into practically everything. I finally find my way to the stairs and slowly start up. When I reach the top, I'm greeted with seven blurred out (what I assumed were) heads in what appeared to be a living room.

"Uh, hi." I say as I slowly feel my way towards them.

 **Sky's POV**

Jason, Ty, and myself had stood up with the others when the footsteps were towards the top few stairs. We looked over and saw a girl in one of Seto's old uniforms and holding his cloak. Her hair ran down her back and bangs were crazy long and in her eyes. I don't even think they could be considered bangs.

"Uh, hi." Her voice seemed confused, almost on edge as she made her way towards us squinting heavily as she basically felt her way towards us. I was the first to speak.

"Um, can you see okay?"

"No, not really."

I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Here, watch that table. Mitch move, sit here."

"I think I need glasses."

"Probably."

We had all gathered around the girl and were pretty close. I guess she could see us a little better now too since she was squinting less.

"So, uh, I'm Sky."

"Tyler, but everyone calls me Ty."

"Jason."

"Quentin."

"Ian."

"Mitch."

"Jerome."

"Hey, um, Quentin, was it?" She squints harder towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you a fish?"

Oh no, I can't believe she just asked that. We all share a look of worry and glance at Quentin, who lets out a sigh.

"No. Technically I'm a Mudkip, but you just met me and practically can't see me so it's fine."

I lean in a little closer to her and drop my voice to a whisper.

"He gets a little touchy if you call him a fish."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

She turns towards Jerome.

"And you're a…"

"I'm a Bacca."

"Oh, cool. I take it everyone else is human?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Thanks, Jerome?"

"You got the name right."

"Okay. So, um, have any of you seen Seto?"

I ran a hand through my hair.

"How do you know Seto? Wait, why are you in his clothes? No wait, why were you in the basement?"

Her face dropped to one of fear.

"I, uh, I woke up here, he left a note for me telling me where to go and to put this on, and, um, he's my friend."

"Well, we're his friends."

"Oh, I see."

"Ugh, guys? What's going on?"

Seto had woken up. I let out a relieved sigh and turned around to the couch, where Seto was now sitting with the blanket next to him.

"Last thing I remember is answering the door."

"Well, you kind of collapsed on me so we brought you inside."

"Okay. Sorry about that I'm just exhausted. Hang on. _Evigilo_."

He had brought his hand to his face and purple whisps came out of it. He seemed much more alert now. He stood up and stretched.

"Sorry about that, I didn't have enough energy earlier to cast a quick revitalization spell. That's much better. Wait, what's the problem?"

He must've seen how awkward we were standing or maybe my face betrayed me, but Seto knew something was wrong. I stepped aside.

"Well, she came out of your basement a few minutes ago."

The girl squinted towards Seto.

"Hey."

"Oh no."

 **All criticisms are welcome.**


	6. Flashback Land Isn't Very Whimsical

**Hey, guys, I might set Katie up in a relationship later, but I didn't know with who. So, I was wondering what you guys thought. Who (if anyone) should Katie be with? Leave your answer in the reviews (6/13/16).**

 **Seto's POV**

This is really not good. I was going to ease her back into society, not shove people in her face the second she wakes up! Oh man, what am I going to do!

"Oh no."

Really, me! That's it! Way to go there, Seto, just tell the world that there's a problem using your all powerful words of wisdom!

"I, uh, I need you guys to leave, now."

They seem hurt and confused. Great going Seto, you messed up again!

"Please, just leave, I need to work this out."

I basically shove them out the door and shut it. I turn around and lean against it.

"What was that about?"

Sky.

"I don't know."

Jason.

"Maybe we should go back?"

Ty.

"No, we better leave him alone. Something's obviously wrong."

Mitch.

"So, um, back to HQ then?"

Sky.

They walk off and talk about Hunger Games or something. I look up to find Katie in front of me.

"I thought you'd want this back."

She hands me my cloak.

"Thanks."

I take it and clip it back on. I look at her.

"I take it you recognized them?"

"Yeah, they were strangers at first but once I got names it all made sense. I just played dumb to be as convincing as possible. Didn't want to jog their memories."

"If they remember then there would be questions and accusations. Let's not do that now. I'll stop administering the amnesia potion to the city. We want them to remember, just not yet. It'll wear off slowly too, so don't be alarmed if they start remembering in a month instead of tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I'm the one who came up with the recipe."

"And I finalized it."

We shared a short laugh.

"I forgot how good it feels to have someone on the same level as me."

"And I forgot what it feels like to not be containing energy."

We laughed again.

"So, I take it you need glasses?"

"How could you tell?"

"A. You used to wear them, and B. We're not even a foot apart and your squinting."

"Oh," she blinked, "sorry."

"It's fine. Let's go get you some new glasses and clothes while I catch you up on what's been happening."

"Sounds fun."

"We can teleport."

"Even better!"

"Okay, hold on to me." She grabbed my forearm, which I was holding out. " _Lanuae Magicae!_ "

And in a flash of purple we were sent from my foyer to just outside the optometrist's. Katie seemed a little off balance at first.

"Wow, I forgot how exhilarating that is."

"It's nothing much, just a little bit of this." I hold up my hands and snap, causing purple whisps to erupt from them and then disperse. She looks on in amazement and laughs a bit.

"You!" Someone, a man actually, standing near us shouts and points. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Don't you care?"

I turn to face him. He's a little shorter than me but obviously stronger physically. He has a decent muscle build. "Well, you would just respawn, so there wouldn't be a problem." My voice is cool and level.

"You don't care! That icy voice of yours matches your heart!"

I was taken aback. "I'm sorry, sir, I was just-"

"Don't you sir me you dirty _sorcerer_. Just because _we_ aren't _magical_ doesn't mean _you_ should treat _us_ differently."

"I try to treat everybody the same."

"Oh just shut it! And you!" He points towards Katie and walks forward. I had stepped in front of her slightly, tried to make myself look strong and assertive, which didn't work because he just kept going. "You don't seem to be magical, so why are you with _him_?"

"We're, uh, we're friends."

"Don't you know that _sorcerers_ can't feel? _They_ can't have _friends_."

"Yes he can."

"I guess _he_ makes it look like it, but it's all. an. Act!"

The man was practically in our faces now. Other people had stopped what they were doing to watch this unfold. I felt awful. I was nervous about what I could do, I was upset at myself for letting Katie see this, I was angry with the man for putting us through this, and his words actually did hurt, but I had to remain stoic. I didn't want to hurt someone.

"The only emotion he can feel is bitter hate. He-"

"That's not true!"

Katie stepped out from behind me. His eyes widened as he saw the similarity between the robes we were wearing.

"Oh! Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another _sorcerer_?"

"No, actually, I'm just borrowing his clothes."

"I see… That's still no excuse to be with _him_ of all people."

"So what?"

"I bet you're with _him_ for _sympathy_."

I bit my lip.

"Sympathy? Because everyone's mean to him?"

"Oh, so you don't know?"

Don't ask.

"Know what?"

Don't say it!

"That _he's_ "

Stop!

"the _last_ "

Please, I'm begging you!

" _sorcerer_."

I lower my head.

"Seto? Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is."

I glance up to see the man smiling smugly as he turns and walks away from us. The small crowd began to leave as well. I just stood there, immobile as Katie looked at me.

"But before I left there were at least fifty."

"Well," I looked up, "Erebus had one last trick. He poisoned the food at the victory feast before we sealed him."

"Then how come you're…"

"I was at the seal, finalizing it. When I returned, all were dead except for my master, who warned me and died in front of me. He… He used the _mortem potione_." She gasped and I looked down again and took a deep breath as I heard the sound of pebbles rolling at my feet.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine now."

The pebbles stopped.

"How many people are like that?"

"Very few are as extreme as him. The hate was always there, but the extreme despising started around ten years ago, which was when I turned twenty and stopped aging, but it started to slacken about three years ago."

"Why?"

"Well, it started because of an incident I had ten years ago."

 _Flashback to Ten Years Ago_

 _Seto was walking down the street, minding his own business as other people made snide remarks or sneered at him._

 _"Heartless."_

 _"Cold."_

 _"Cruel."_

 _Those were just three of the insults he was met with daily. Not to mention the signs or notes he occasionally found at his house. Sometimes even his property was damaged. Once he found someone trying to light his house on fire. The person quickly ran away and Seto repaired the little damage, as he always does._

 _Seto was going to meet with his friends at the city TC base. Although it was small, it was furnished enough to sustain a few members for a few days if they needed a place to stay. Also, it was very central, so if an emergency meeting needed to be called that's where they'd go._

 _As usual, Seto was the first to arrive since he teleported or flew most of the way. He went in and went to the top floor, which was twenty stories up, making the TC city base the tallest building. The other floors were lounges, meeting rooms for the various armies, armories, supplies, bed rooms, or whatever else was deemed necessary. Each even had their own specialized floor. They added stories sometimes, but the main TC conference room was always on the top floor._

 _Seto sat down at his usual chair at one end of the table. Sky had the other end with the seats filled on his right by Ty, Mitch, and Jerome. The seats on his left belonged to Jason, Ian, and Quentin. He normally has to wait five minutes for the others to enter the building, so he does._

 _Seto sat in silence, quietly meditating, when he heard a soft beeping. He opened his eyes and glanced around but saw nothing and continued to meditate. The beeping was still there and it grew faster. He opened his eyes. This time he checked under the table. There was a very small but highly destructive tnt pack there and it was counting down._

 _3_

 _He guessed there were more in the building._

 _2_

 _He got as far back as possible and cast a quick but weak protection spell._

 _1_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _The entire building shook and began to sink as blasts went off at major structural points. Seto's weak shield was broken down a few mere milliseconds after the blast. He was thrown back against the wall, ears ringing, and was sent falling twenty stories. Sharp pain emerged from everywhere as the roof came down on him when he stopped falling. Luckily, his head was out in the open so he could see everything._

 _People had gathered, but none moved. They must've been in shock. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the rest of the team at the front of the crowd looking on in grief as their base lay in rubble. Then Sky practically jumped as he spun around and did a head count. Obviously not pleased, he counted again and became worried. He said something and everyone looked around frantically, all yelling something. They appeared to be saying the same thing. His ears will still ringing slightly. What were they saying? Zero? Cero? Seno? Seto? That's it! They were looking for him! He tried to speak, but all he could manage was a whisper, if that._

 _Just then, one thought occurred to him. This was an attempt on his life. No, he would just respawn. Someone wanted to incapacitate him. Just then the man that tried to burn down his house came forward from the crowd. Everyone noticed and looked at him as he kneeled over a pile of rubble. However, under that pile of rubble was Seto, and on top was his head._

 _"So the sorcerer has fallen to the hands of me! HAHAH" He spoke with a thick accent and his laugh was borderline maniacal._

 _"Y-you?" His voice was weak and barely above a whisper now._

 _"Who else do you think planted the bombs? I've been watching you, sorcerer, and when I heard there was to be a meeting today, I couldn't help myself. Strategically planting my bombs to hurt you, but not kill you."_

 _"Y-you're in-insane."_

 _"So what? Hehehehe"_

 _By this point the rest of the team was storming over, finally taking notice of the insane guy, and they heard every word. Sky was at their front, and he was fuming._

 _"You. Did. WHAT!?"_

 _"Oh, uh, Sky! Hey, this is unexpected hehe…"_

 _"Guys, get Seto out of there."_

 _Not once did Sky look away from the insane man. He kept his eyes, which were full of anger, locked on to the guy._

 _Then the others reach for the large ceiling piece on Seto._

 _"Ahh! Stop! Stop! Put it down!"_

 _Seto was filled with pain as everything shifted. The guys put the stone down._

 _"See? Perfectly executed. Right Sky? I trapped him for you." The insane man sneered at Seto, who was on the verge of passing out._

 _"For me? You did this for ME? Why the Nether would I want this? Dear Notch! You just crushed one of my friends! Why would I like this?"_

 _"Because you were faking, of course! He's not really your friend. He's just a pitiful sorcerer. The last sorcerer" He dragged out the last two words._

 _"Faking?! You thought that since I was a child- no, since we were children, Seto has been nothing but a FAKE FRIEND?!"_

 _"I guess not, but, now that he's, um, unable to perform, I was hoping you'd have an opening in your group?"_

 _Sky facepalms. "You. could. have. asked!"_

 _"Oh, I, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."_

 _Two others walked up to Sky, each having accents like the insane man._

 _"No, we're sorry," one says. "We shouldn't have taken the ransom."_

 _"Ransom?"_

 _"Yeah," the third man spoke now. "Some guy sent out a city wide email saying that whoever took out Seto gets a spot on Team Crafted and a lot of valuable stuff. It was a huge list."_

 _The insane man spoke, "we thought that it was someone on the team that did this since only you guys can give and take positions."_

 _" Levate petram! Sana me!" Seto raised the stone and healed himself. He finally saw the three men properly. One wore a basic black suit, an orange tie, and sunglasses. Another wore an orange shirt with a blue S, gray pants, black gloves, and a melon on his head. The third was a snowman with a red scarf._

 _"Don't worry, I'm fine." Seto's voice was as cool and level as usual, if not colder now. He looked at the three men. "Who are you?"_

 _"Bodil," orange tie._

 _"Simon," melon._

 _"Baki," snowman._

 _"Foreign?"_

 _"We're from the other side of the map. We just moved to this city a few weeks ago," Bodil said._

 _"I see, so you don't really know me."_

 _"Not really. We just new to call you those names and say those awful things because it said to do that in the email. Sorry..." Simon._

 _"We just knew a way to become powerful and get lots of money." Baki._

 _"We came here with nothing." Bodil._

 _"I see… Well, I don't blame you for the accident. You three didn't know better."_

 _They looked relieved but the team sent Seto looks that could be summed up to-_

 _"Why would you let them go?"_

 _Sky spoke, voicing the thoughts of everyone._

 _"We have no quarrel with these men. Our efforts should be put towards finding the person who set the ransom."_

 _"Well that shouldn't be too hard because here I am."_

 **Sorry I had to cut it off, but this chapter is already over 2,000 words. All criticisms are welcome.**


	7. Exposition, Exposition, Rush it Out ASAP

**By the way, Seto speaks in Latin sometimes. So, run a whole sentence through google translate. I made sure it works. And now, for the continuation of Flashback Land (6/14/16)! Wait! Sing the title to the tune of Ode to Joy. You may now read the chapter (6/25/16).**

" _Well that shouldn't be too hard because here I am."_

 _Seto scowled at the man. He wore a blood red t-shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and had fiery red hair. "My sister was a sorceress. My parents were sorcerers. I'm not. The magic just isn't in me. Heh, it's funny, they died ten years ago but I didn't mourn. I hated them. All they did was rub it in my face that I was normal. I was EXCLUDED! Sorry, pardon my yelling. It's just that all sorcerers are the same. Cold, heartless monsters that do what they want and push others away." He'd been slowly walking forward, and now he was at least three feet away from Sky and Seto._

" _That's not true!"_

" _Ah, ah, ah! You'd better watch yourself, Sky! One wrong move from you seven humans or the three foreigners, and I push this button."_

 _He pulled out a small remote trigger._

" _What does it do? And why don't I get this obvious special treatment?" Seto spoke through gritted teeth._

" _Oh, this? It opens capsules that I injected them with last night. It releases various potions that you keep in a vault. First, a poison that makes them feel like they're burning from the inside out. Then they go blind. Next, it feels like knives are being shoved into them, everywhere, all at once, and repeatedly. Finally, I found a little something called_ _mortem potione_ _, or a slow acting death. And the best part? You get to watch and live with your grief for one month before I kill you too!"_

" _You are a monster!"_

" _Thank you!"_

 _Seto seemed horrified as the others were in shock and feared for their lives. However, a small yet evil smile grew on Seto's face as he began to laugh._

" _What's so funny? You're friends are about to die!"_

" _You can threaten me all you want. You can attack me, kill me, or damage my property. I'm always fine. But there's one thing you never do."_

 _Seto's eyes glowed a dark purple, matching the dark purple whisps violently swirling around his hands. The rubble also stirred at his feat. That combined with his voice deepening made Seto seem menacing, maybe even evil._

" _A-and wh-what's that?"_

 _The man was scared, which he was right to be._

" _Nobody. Hurts. My. FRIENDS!"_

 _And Seto lost control. He practically blasted into the air, causing the wind to pick up. With a small hand movement, the remote flew from the man's hands and in front of Seto. Seto moved his hand again and small capsules erupted from the arms of the team, the foreigners, and Seto, leaving small, bleeding holes from where they were. Seto looked down when he heard the cries of pain._

" _Oh, shut up."_

 _With another simple hand movement, the holes were healed and the capsules came up to him. He clenched his fist and the materials disintegrated in front of him. He then pointed at the man, who suddenly seemed unable to move._

" _You!_ _Veni ad me!_ " _The man levitated towards him. "You think that you can make people destroy our base for false hope, crush me, and then try to kill my friends just because you hate me?!_ _Vos fastidium me! Eum ligare!_ "

 _Dark purple bands appear around the man._

" _Obstringere!"_

 _The bonds tighten as the man cries out in pain._

" _Mitto ego te ad vitam aeternam damnationem! Spero te et putredo in inferno!"_

 _Before Seto can do who knows what to the man, Sky yells._

" _Seto, STOP!"_

 _Seto looks down, his face in a hate filled expression. He sees his friends. They're afraid. Everyone's afraid of him. They watch in fear as he tortures this man._

" _I-I-" His eyes stop glowing and the wind dies down._ " _Rumpe vincula! Te mitto ad terram!"_ _The man flinches but finds himself standing on the ground, free. Seto floats back down as well. The man looks at Seto, his face full of fear._

" _What are you?"_

" _Sorry."_

 _The man turns and runs from Seto and through the crowd. Seto looks up at the crowd and sees their fearful faces. Actually, the faces turn to those of hate, hate directed towards Seto. He turns away from the crowd and towards the rubble heap._

 _He holds out his hand. "_ _Reædificas et innova!_ " _The building then begins to repair itself. Cracks disappear and it looks just as it had before._

 _Seto turns towards the basically stunned team. His voice is monotone yet solemn and guilt ridden. His face also shows small signs of guilt, but not many. He wants to- no, needs to be completely emotionless now._

" _You will find the building has been rebuilt to it's last point before it was destroyed, minus the bombs of course. I should never have used Dark Magic, but I let my emotions take over and blind me, causing me to forget my morals in favor of vengeance. That was wrong and I will endeavor to never let it happen again"_

 _He turns toward the crowd._

" _I am truly sorry for what I did, for what you had to see..."_

 _They begin to yell insults, saying the man was right, that Seto is heartless. All they saw was destruction and a near death encounter. Worse yet, they saw Seto as the man who didn't care._

 _As the one doing the senseless killing._

 _With a sigh, Seto teleports back to his house._

 _Finally the End of the Journey Through Flashback Land_

 **Seto's POV**

"And that's pretty much why basically everyone started to really hate me."

"Seto…"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." By no means was I fine. I mean, I just recalled every detail of the lowest point in my life. It hurts. "I try to control my emotions for that reason. I don't want to hurt people. That's why they think I'm cold, because I try not to feel. If I do, who knows what could happen? Any way, although Dark Magic can be exhilarating, it hurts people and it's dangerous. That's why I don't use it. Well, I try not to."

"It's okay. Look at me." I look up. "It's okay now because you said everything got better three years ago."

"Well, not everything. As you saw, some people still hate me, but it's by no means as extreme as it once was." I let out a deep breath. "Okay, so three years ago…"

 _Flashback to Three Years Ago_

 _It was twilight as Seto ran into the TC city base and pressed the emergency alert button. "_ _Augendae mea vox!_ " _Seto's voice then began to resound throughout the city. "Citizens of Buddertopia, we are all in danger. You must gather by the Team Crafted base. I need to tell all of you the problem." He dropped his voice down to a whisper "_ _Silentium!_ " _Seto watched from the roof as people began to gather outside of the building. The only reason they gathered was probably because they feared him more than they hated him. The insults were used to hide their fear and exploit their hate._

 _He then saw Sky and Ty enter. They called out his name as they looked for him, but Seto didn't answer. They finally found him on the roof and the two shared a look of worry. Sky then spoke._

" _Hey, Seto, how's it going?"_

" _Not well." His voice was hard yet full of worry. He turned around. Sky and Ty were shocked. Seto had never looked more upset. It looked like he hadn't slept in days._

" _No, I haven't slept in a while. Hang on._ _Evigilo_ _!_ _Implete mea potestatem!_ " _Seto raised his hand up towards his face and purple whisps erupted from it. The bags disappeared from under his eyes and he stood up a little straighter. "Sorry, I haven't found time to do that."_

 _Since Sky and Ty had come up, the rest of the team began to appear as well. Finally Quentin came up and Seto turned back towards the ledge. "Everyone seems to have gathered. Okay, so everyone in the city is poisoned."_

 _Seto turned around to see shocked faces and hear noises of disbelief._

" _How did this happen?"_

" _Um, well Ian…" He was uneasy about telling them this. "There was a leakage at my lab and it seeped into the ground. It was harmless, but then it came into contact with Zombies. The mixture then became an airborne poison that will permanently kill the infected in a week. The spill was six days ago. I've been working nonstop for five days, looking for a cure. I didn't tell anyone because mass panic would make this worse. In fact, the eight of us are the only ones who know."_

 _Their faces had turned to expressions of horror._

" _You found a cure, right?"_

" _Yeah, I did."_

 _They were relieved._

" _It's a massive spell that gathers the disease into a visible cloud which i will send into this bottle."_

 _He pulled out a large potion bottle._

" _However, it's strenuous, so please don't bother me and ensure the crowd stays calm."_

 _He was met with nods. Sky walked forward and looked over the edge. He then began to yell in a rather assertive voice._

" _People, we need you to stay calm. No matter what happens, stay calm and stay quiet. We need silence or this won't work." The crowd gave Sky their undivided attention. Not a sound was heard after he stopped speaking._

" _You're up."_

 _Seto nodded to Sky and he stepped forward. He flew up and positioned himself slightly away from the tower. He took a deep breath._

" _I've got this." Seto took another deep breath and his eyes turned a bright purple. "_ _Aufero virus! Planto virus visibilia!_ " _Deep purple specs came out of everywhere and everyone. The people were surprised at first but stayed quiet as they watched in awe while Seto moved his arms around, controlling the direction of the poison. He was obviously struggling. His flight faltered occasionally. He actually seemed to be shaking. "_ _Afferte ad me!_ " _The poison manifested in a ball in front of Seto. He brushed his hand on his side, causing the bottle to come out in front of him. "_ _Intrabit in utre!_ " _The poison spiraled into the bottle. He began to struggle with the last word and closed his eyes. His eyes opened again and were an even brighter purple than before. "_ _PROPE!_ " _A seal appeared on the bottle and Seto moved his hand down. The bottle went into his endless pouch. He blinked and his eyes returned to normal. Seto turned around and gave a weak smile to his friends._

 _And then he fell._

 _The crowd watched on in horror and confusion while the team rushed to the ledge. Seto hit the ground with a resounding smack. He didn't move. No groan, no pixelation, no signs of respawn. There was nothing but silence. The team then sprinted down stairs and out of the base to gather around their fallen friend. He lay on his back, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open with some blood slowly trickling out of the corner. Bones were obviously broken or put out of place. The small group lowered their heads, knowing that he should have respawned. They began to back off, in order to face the crowd. Sky stepped forward and began to speak, hoping that whatever came out of his mouth next was as respectable and dignified as it should be._

" _People of Buddertopia, our friend has fallen today. Seto sacrificed himself to save all of us. He pulled the poison out of us and the city to save us. We would've died tomorrow if it wasn't for him. I know that some of you dislike him, but Seto sacrificed himself to save us. I don't think that's what a cold, heartless sorcerer would do." He was met with soft clapping that slowly grew in volume. A few people still looked on in disgust towards the body, but Sky was happy. The people finally saw the real Seto. Just then, an ear piercing scream cut through all of the noise. The clapping instantly stopped. The scream had come from behind the team. They turned to see Seto, writhing in pain and breathing heavily._

" _Sana me! SANA ME!_ "

 _Pops and snaps were emitted from his body as bones were moved and repaired. Once he appeared to be fine. Seto lay there, eyes open, taking deliberately slow breaths. Everyone else stood, frozen in their shock. Seto slowly stood up, but he began to fall. The two closest to him, Jason and Ty, caught and supported him as they walked towards the crowd. Seto looked at Sky._

" _I-I did it?"_

" _Yeah, you saved us."_

 _Sky then hugged Seto and the others joined in._

 _Through Seto's robes, Sky spoke in a playful, menacing, and sincere voice. "Don't ever leave us, okay? I'm the only one allowed to pull stupid and dangerous stunts."_

 _In return, Seto's voice was weak. "I'm not going anywhere. It takes a lot more to kill a sorcerer."_

 _The crowd then began cheering as, one by one, the team let go of Seto. He stood up, tall and proud. They finally accepted him. Well, most of them. There were a few obvious haters, but that was next to nothing compared to an entire city despising you._

 _We are Out of Flashback Land! Uh... Again!_

 **Seto's POV**

I let out a small smile at the fond memory.

"Seto, that's great! So the people like you now?"

"Well, most do but some don't. Also, I have come to the understanding that they all have varying levels of fear of me, so that's why they listen."

"It's still good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good."

She smiled brightly at me and I mirrored her.

"Alright, we've been standing here for almost a hour and never got your new glasses."

She blinked. "Let's do that."

"Yeah." We then went into the optometrist's office.

 **Yeah, definitely going to start writing longer chapters. Sorry about the repost. I just had to underline some Latin and tack on a sentence. All criticisms are welcome.**


	8. Shopping and Time Travel

**I have decided to start writing longer chapters and updates will now be every Friday-ish, probably (6/17/16). I drew something for the cover. I think I'll put it up soon (if I haven't already). It's hand drawn in colored pencil, not online or anything. I have to take a physical picture, upload it, edit it if necessary, and then make it the cover. Also, I'm not the best artist, so don't expect anything that's truly amazing. I tried, okay? Finally, I fixed a few things in the last chapter, so check it out if you want (6/29/16). Sorry about the late update. I wanted to write more of the next chapter before I got this one up (7/11/16).**

 **Sky's POV**

We sat in silence in the conference room. Each enveloped in his own thoughts. Occasionally, we would glance at each other, but other than that we were still and silent. I decided to break that silence.

"Okay, who is she."

And yet I was met with more silence.

"Nothing? Really? A kid appears out of this weird energy ball and then a woman in Seto's clothes walks out of his basement, but the kid is gone. There has to be a connection."

"Well…"

"Come on, Ian, anything will do."

"Wasn't the kid wearing glasses?"

"Yeah."

"And the woman was squinting?"

"I think she was about our age, but yeah."

"Okay, call me Derp Ssundee, but could they be the same person?"

I let out a small chuckle. "Whatever you say, Derp SSundee."

"No, no, no, hear me out. They looked the same, right? Same hair color, eye color, general facial structure, and they both needed glasses."

All eyes were on Ian now.

"I think they were the same person."

I was still skeptical, and by the look of it so was everyone else. So I asked a well formed and logical question. "How?"

Jason spoke. "Temporal displacement…"

I know I wasn't the only one completely lost, so I thought up another brilliant question. "What?"

"I've been studying with Seto sometimes so I can improve my jetpack on my own. We were just casually talking and he mentioned that if a living being is unable to age normally then it will rapidly age to it's proper age when it's free from the time lock. It creates a temporal anomaly, the person being the anomaly. So, it fixes itself."

"Not sure how that qualifies as 'casual.' Well, anyway, I guess she was an old friend," I said with a laugh.

Jason looked up. "The time lock explains her previous age."

"And current age," Ian added.

"Also, they must have met and created the time lock before TC formed, or at least before all of us became friends. That would be over twenty years ago."

"Okay, so she must have stopped aging around twenty, like us, which explains her current form."

Then it all clicked. "I think you're right Ian. Okay, to recap, the kid from earlier was stuck in a time lock. She came out but had to catch up with time, so she stopped aging with us around twenty. Therefore, the kid and the woman are the same person!"

By this point I was on my feet with both hands raised. Everyone seemed just about excited as I was. Well, everyone but Quentin.

"You're right, but Seto would've told us about her, right? I mean, it probably would've slipped out at some point."

I had sunk back into my chair. "Yeah, well, Seto's good with secrets."

"But he tells us everything."

"You're right." I rested my chin on my hands.

"Besides, there's something...off about her."

This peaked my interest. "Off how?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I should. Like this weird deja vu or something. I've seen her before, but I don't know where."

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Do we even know her name?"

Jerome spoke up. "No, but I swear it's on the tip of my tongue. Oh, and I've been getting this weird feeling about her too."

Chimes of 'same here' or 'me too' echoed around the room.

"I see…" And with that we were silently thinking once more.

 **Seto's POV**

We walked out of the optometrist's office, just casually talking. Katie had her new glasses, which were practically identical to her old ones. They were the same color and the same basic shape.

"So, I take it the guys haven't changed much?"

"Not really. Sky still calls gold butter, Ty adores his headphones, Jason practically never takes off his suit, Quentin hates being called a fish, Ian becomes Derp Ssundee without his glasses, and Mitch and Jerome are obsessed with Hunger Games. We're all like one big, crazy, happy family."

I got a small laugh out of her with that last remark, and I smiled at it too.

"Where to now?"

"Oh, um, I was thinking a clothing store next, now that I can see."

"That seems good."

And with that, we walked on to the mall.

"This city has really grown up since you left."

"Yeah, last thing I remember about it is construction on the TC base, not many stores, and a few houses."

"Well, the construction's done, there are tons more stores, and the population has increased as well. Sky founded this city and basically rules this place, hence the name of Buddertopia, but most of the decisions are made through the council. However, Sky has it set up so that he can still overrule them. He has also set us specific tasks. Aside from being Sky's go to guys, Ty is head of communications between other cities and ours while Jason watches over the power plants and power usage as well as looking for any unidentified aircrafts. Ian looks over how much supplies we need and have used. Quentin watches the water supply as well as sees what needs to be built or demolished where and when before sending the information to Sky. Mitch and Jerome head the major armories when the others are busy as well as keep the weapons' vaults stocked and secured. Finally, I aid in the people's general health if the doctors can't figure it out and address any magical disturbances."

"That's actually really well set up."

"Yeah, Sky can be serious when he needs to. He's not the immature goofball you left behind. Well, not as immature."

"I see…" Her voice dipped down in pitch.

Oh no, I think I just upset her. She must miss the old us, how it used to be. No secrets or deception, just a bunch of honest kids.

"Uh... Oh! Well would you look at that. We're here."

We stood outside of the mall.

"Now, considering you don't have any money, I'll gladly pay for everything."

"Thanks, Seto. I hadn't really considered payment yet."

"It's no problem."

Really, it wasn't. I just got my friend back and I'm going to do everything in my (practically endless) power to make sure she's okay. We walked into the mall and entered various stores. Katie only picked out a few things, enough clothes for about two weeks then she has to wash them. She found a few jeans, some shorts, solid color t-shirts, sneakers, and so on. Most of what she picked were in varying shades of blue. I paid at the shops and then we left the mall with bags in our hands.

"So, you still like the color blue?"

"It's still my favorite color. Always has been, always will be."

She was still wearing my robes.

"Hey, those robes seem a little big on you."

"They are, just a bit."

"So, do you want to change?"

"That would be great, but where would I go."

"We could step down an ally and I could cast a quick invisibility spell."

"Sometimes I really do forget what you can do."

I let out a quick laugh at her embarrassed face.

"Hey, don't worry. Sometimes, everyone else does too. I even forget on occasion."

We pulled off of the main sidewalk and into a damp ally. With a wave of my hand and the whispered spell _'invisibilia_ ,' I could no longer see her.

"Okay, I can't see you at all now. Anything that you put on will become invisible and vice versa. So grab what you want so I can teleport everything else to my house."

A faceless voice called back. "Okay."

Even though I couldn't see her, I still looked away once I began to see clothes drop to the floor. Partially because of respect, and partially because it would make both of us uncomfortable. A few minutes had passed and then she spoke.

"Okay, I'm done."

I turned back around and waved my hand.

" _Visibilia!_ "

She stood there holding my robes. She wore an ice blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and light gray and dark blue sneakers.

"So, what do you think?"

"It suits you. The colors, I mean."

"Thanks."

With a smile she grabbed the bags and walked over.

"Oh, don't bother with those."

She stopped, confused, but set them down.

"Why not?"

With a small smile I dramatically raised my right hand and snapped my fingers, sending the bags to my house and my robes to the laundry room, also in my house. I then wiggled my fingers. "Maaagiiic…" She laughed and mirrored my movements while copying my voice.

"Over dramaaatiiic..." I laughed too. We walked out of the alley and back onto the sidewalk.

"So, where to now?"

"I need a watch, and a haircut." She blew a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"Lucky for you we are literally standing in front of the jewelry store, which just so happens to be adjacent to the hair salon."

"Talk about timing."

We went into the jewelry store. She picked out a waterproof digital watch with the strap matching her glasses color, a deep blue. While in there she found something else.

"You don't mind, do you?"

She held out a sailor knot bracelet. Two of the strings were tan while the middle one was a very light pink.

"Don't even ask that question. I am happy to pay for anything you need until you have money. And don't even think about paying me back." My voice was stern.

"Okay then. Thanks, by the way, for everything."

"It's no problem."

I paid once again and we left. Just then, something occurred to me.

"You need a cell phone."

"Why?"

"Do you have anyway to contact any of us?"

"Good point."

And with that, we walked on to our next stop, the hair salon. She got her hair cut to shoulder length and her bangs just above her eyebrows. We exited the building and I became a tour guide, pointing out all of the major buildings as we went to go get a phone.

 **All criticisms are welcome.**


	9. A Glimpse of the Past

**Hey, you! Yeah, you! There's a pole on my profile! Go vote, or something…(7/17/16). Did I really just write a segment on the word 'whatever'? That's probably my signal to go to bed (7/20/16 at 1:42 A.M.).**

* * *

 **Sky's POV**

I'm bored of thinking. I mean, I got nothing! We've sat here for ten minutes in complete silence. Hey, you would be bored too if you had to sit here and think about time travel, which is really freaking confusing! I decided to glance up. Everyone else seemed as bored as I was. Some looked outright confused.

"Okay, I give in. I got nothin'."

A few of the others agreed with me.

I leaned back in my chair. "Sooo, what now?"

"Does she have a house?"

"I don't think so, Jason."

"Well, why don't we get her one?"

And then I had an ingenious idea. "No." Everyone looked at me in shock. I forced myself to be serious, placed both hands on the table, and stood up in an over dramatic way. "We…" I looked up slowly, meeting each of my friends in the eye, noting their confused faces. "Build one." I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. I fell back into my chair as well. Everyone else started laughing too.

After some time, our laughter died down.

Jason looked up at me. "Okay, heh, okay, why do you want to build her one any way?"

I raised a finger in an I-know-everything fashion. "I-" I stopped dead. Why do I? "I, uh, I don't know. I kinda feel like I have to."

Small mumbles of yeah resounded throughout the room.

"Besides, it would be the nice thing to do. If she's Seto's friend then she's ours too."

With that being said, I led the team down the stairs and out of the city.

 **Seto's POV**

It had been sometime since we got Katie a phone and we were touring the city. I pointed out big stores or major landmarks and she listened intently, only occasionally mentioning a memory or two.

My phone began to ring.

I slowed my pace and answered it through my hood, which was magically tied to my phone. I was the first to speak.

"What's the problem?" Well, when you deal with people that require saving at least once a week you expect there to be a problem.

I stopped, caught off guard at the response.

"Not a problem, a question. Where does the girl want to live?"

It was Sky.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious."

"I'll ask."

Katie had stopped with me.

"Hey, where do you want to live?"

"Ummm… I hadn't really thought about that. Somewhere in a forest, I guess."

"She says somewhere in a forest."

"Okay, thanks. You hear that guys? Somewhere in a forest. Bye Seto."

"Goodbye."

Click.

I severed the magic connection between my phone and hood. I looked up to see Katie with a quizzical look on her face.

"That was… random."

"That's Sky, he's always random."

She stopped. I was unaware so I kept walking for a few seconds. I turned around to see her a few feet behind me. She was looking at the ground, just standing there.

And then something glinted in the sun as it fell from her face.

And then another.

And another.

She sniffed.

She was crying.

Both hands flew to her face.

I took two quick giant steps to be in front of her.

I pulled her hands away from her face and she looked up at me. Tears were running down her face. I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know how to help.

"I… I-" She hugged me and sobbed into my shoulder. We were the same height, so she fell onto me with ease. I was shocked. I wasn't sure how to react to this.

"I'm so sorry!" She spoke through sobs. "I n-never w-wanted to leave. I-I didn't! I m-missed you all so m-much! I-I was con-conscious the entire t-time. I-I was f-fighting for you, for t-them, for w-what c-could be! B-but don't worry…" She laughed. In that moment I saw her as a kid. The girl that sacrificed everything to save the world. I thought back to the night she left. She was basically repeating what she said that night. I then snapped back to reality. "I-I put a s-seal on it. H-he's never escap-scaping. W-we can go see if-if you want." She pulled away and wiped her face. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Don't apologize." I was firm, and I meant it. "You don't have to be sorry for anything. You're allowed to be upset, okay? I'm the one that should apologize. For what, I'm not sure. However, I know that you are okay and we'll all be fine."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Wasn't I always?"

"So am I."

"That's true. Why don't we continue?"

"I have no objection."

I continued giving her a tour of the city. An hour or two had passed and the sun was beginning to set. There was just one more place I had to show her.

"And this is the Team Crafted City Base."

We stood outside of the base. She looked up in awe. Not surprising since it was the tallest building at twenty stories.

"This is where we keep backups of everything, basically."

We walked in.

"I've enchanted this entire place after the accident so normal citizens are allowed on the first floor unless they're with a team member, have vocal confirmation from a team member, or have written confirmation that can be scanned by the door to the stairwell."

"Wow. I mean this place is just… Wow."

"Shall we go to the roof?"

"Sure."

She was looking around in amazement at the first floor. It's obvious that each of the various armies or fan groups claimed a section based on the decoration. She followed me to the stairs and we went up to the roof. The entire time, I listed off the name and purpose of each level.

However, the main reason I wanted to show her the roof was because of the view. It looked amazing, especially with the sunset.

"Seto, this is just… wow."

"You already said that."

We leaned on the fence together, looking at the sunset. There was a building towards the right of the setting sun. She noticed it.

"Hey, see that building in the mountains?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"That's the Team Crafted Secondary Base. It's more like a vacation house, now that I think about it."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's secluded, there's a pool, slime blocks to jump on, and we really only use it for recreation."

"Okay, that makes sense."

The sun had set and lights were beginning to come on in the city.

"Shall we head back?"

"Back where?"

"Well, you could stay at my house. I can always sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll take the couch."

"Really, it's okay. I'll be fine. I insist."

"Alright, but only because you insisted."

I held out my arm as a gesture of teleportation. She took it and we were gone in a flash, quite literally.

 **Sky's POV, a Few Minutes Before Sunset**

We built most of the framework for the house. It's actually looking pretty good. It's going to be a basic two story house made entirely of spruce wood near the edge of the forest we found her in. However, the sun was getting low, so I thought we should head back.

"Yo, guys," they all look up at me, "It's getting late, we should go back."

They all begin to get off of the mostly-built house, one by one.

We all just stood there, admiring our work.

"You know, it doesn't look too bad."

I believed what I had said too. It may have been a simple two story house, but it was homey and cozy and… something else that rhymes-y. We began to head back to the Secondary Base, making general conversation about whatever. We were literally talking about whatever.

"Now, is it a noun or an adjective?"

"No, Jason, it's an exclamation."

"Ty, it's obviously an adverb."

"Don't be silly Ian, It's a pronoun."

"No Quentin, you're wrong, it's a noun."

"Wait, Jerome, I've decided it's an adjective."

"Exclamation!"

"Adverb!"

"Pronoun!"

"Noun!"

"Adjective!"

Mitch was walking with me towards the back as the others disputed over the part of speech. And then he got involved.

"Do you even know the definition?"

All was silent.

"Because there are a few, you know."

I got involved too.

"Well, I know it's not an adjective."

Mitch agreed.

"Yeah, that's pretty basic."

Jason proceeded to face palm.

"Well, whatever! I guess it's a noun."

"Not so fast Mister Spaceman! You just used it as an exclamation! HA!"

Jason tried to give Ty his 'I really don't care anymore' face but ended up laughing, along with everyone else.

"Did you really just call me Mister Spaceman?"

"It just came to me! From where? Not a clue!"

Some talking and a few jokes later, we arrived at the Secondary Base and split up to do our separate things. Mitch went up to the fourth floor to get in some late night archery practice, Jerome and Ian headed towards the TV to play some videogames, Quentin wanted an evening swim on the fifth floor, Jason went to work on his new album, and Ty went to the third floor library. I decided to go to bed. I just felt tired.

And then the nightmares came.

 _Cue Dream Sequence_

 _I was five. I had just met Ty and Jason. We were checking out this new jump map. We finished. Ty won, I came in second, and Jason last._

 _One of my first memories with those two._

 _Two years passed. I was seven. We were in the woods when a small brown haired kid fell out of the sky. We went to check on him. He was okay. Turns out he was a sorcerer._

" _Sorry about that, that was my first time practicing flying. I'm Seto, by the way. Apprentice Sorcerer and only seven, the youngest in my class might I add."_

 _We were impressed. I'd seen a few sorcerers and sorceresses before, but never spoken to one._

" _Cool! I'm Sky, he's Ty, and the other one's Jason. We're all seven too!"_

 _He seemed...happy?_

" _I've never met anyone my age that's not a sorcerer before."_

 _Ty had come up with a brilliant idea._

" _Hey, maybe we could be friends?"_

 _He was definitely happy now._

" _That would be amazing! We can head back to the school and I can show you guys around!"_

 _Time flies and we make more friends. First Mitch and Jerome, then Ian, and finally Quentin._

 _We're nine now. Seto was about to become an Advanced Sorcerer in about a month. There was someone else. A girl? Our age? It gets fuzzy._

 _Something bad happened. The sorcerers are dueling someone. No, something. There are casualties. Everyone tries to help the sorcerers. Some older kids, random people, even our parents. My friends were left at my house with me for safety._

" _Stay at home, Sky. We'll be back." The last thing I heard my parents say was a promise that they broke because they don't come back._

 _The battle continues. They don't come back._

 _The battle continues for a week, maybe more, when, suddenly, there's an eerie silence. Normally fighting can be heard, but now there's nothing._

 _I look out of my house and we all leave. We walk out of the city and see people. Some standing, some sitting, some lying on the ground. They're leaning on each other. Some are injured._

 _There's blood._

 _The ground is scarred with black streaks._

 _We make our way through the crowd, slowly. I can hear talking._

" _He's down for now."_

" _How long?"_

" _A week on the outside, but he'll be weak when he awakens."_

" _They knew the costs."_

" _They sacrificed themselves for us."_

" _The distraction was just long enough."_

 _And then I hear Seto._

" _They have kids, you know. They're my friends."_

 _We manage to finally get to the small group of sorcerers that were talking. Seto sees us and his eyes go wide. That new girl is with him. The other sorcerers notice us and mimic Seto with perfect accuracy._

 _Except for one of their eyes._

 _One of the sorcerer's eyes quickly flick to his left._

 _I follow his eyes and gasp in disbelief._

 _There, on the ground, are fourteen bodies._

 _They all looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it._

 _Then I saw it._

 _Those people, on the ground, were each of our parents._

 _Mitch's, Jerome's, Quentin's, Ian's, Jason's, Ty's, and mine._

 _They were just lying there, unmoving, blank stares looked up at us._

 _In a creepy unison we walked over to each of our parents and kneeled down._

" _Mom? Dad?"_

" _What's wrong?"_

" _Why aren't they waking up?"_

" _Come on, get up!"_

" _No, no, no, no, no!"_

" _This can't be happening!"_

" _You promised you'd come back…"_

* * *

 **I'm going to end it off here. It feels right. The dream sequence will continue in the next chapter too. Also, I'm going to be at a camp thing for the next week, so there might not be an update. All criticisms are welcome. See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
